xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Sardonis
Sardonis is the modern capital of the kingdom of Albion, having been elevated to such after the destruction of the original capital city of Rastlinburg in 1423 BP. Originally ruled by the Albion family, it was liberated through conquest in 274 AP by Aysha Morose and Jaffer Ignair. Other key players in the takeover were Salem Solstice and Zagato Unrhymed, though their involvement was never officially documented and is largely unknown to outsiders. After Aysha Morose successfully brought Sardonis under her control, it became free of any active involvement with the Albion Slave Trade, which shifted operations to the city of Anatoll to the southwest. Sardonis is the only location in Albion that openly supports Aysha's ambition of turning the kingdom into a safe haven of freedom for all people that is free of discrimination and oppression. The rest of Albion currently sides with the Albion Resistance Army, led by General Torsten Dhumed in Nazzamon. Sardonis has prospered during its time as a free city and businesses have legitimized themselves after the purging of the slavery in the city. Entertainment and leisure have become common fare throughout the city as Sardonis' populace have begun to embrace being free of the tyrannical rule of Fargo Albion VII. Aysha Morose has stated that she has no intention of ruling Sardonis for the long term, but rather only until the kingdom itself is stabilized. Locations Sardonis has several locations of note, some of which are listed below. Airship Tower A tall spire near the canals that sees air traffic arrive from, and depart to, the kingdoms of Altamira and Kaspia. Sardonis' airship tower was only recently constructed after the takeover of the city by Aysha Morose. Tymon Spiritwind, the Altamira Ambassador to Albion, insisted that it would be good for trade now that Sardonis could not rely on a steady cash flow from the Albion Slave Trade. Castle Albion The seat of power in Sardonis where the Albion family once resided. It is now occupied by Aysha Morose and her staff, where they plan their moves against the Albion Resistance Army around the clock. The castle has its own steward separate from the city of Albion itself. The steward of Castle Albion is Stromgarde refugee Milton Bedford. Fighting Pit A large fighting pit outside of the city's east gate. Aysha Morose originally wished to fill the pit in and replace it with a park, but the citizens of the city implored her to keep it, as she had mistakenly believed it to be a pit where individuals fought to the death when it was instead just a site of friendly sparring, combat training, and small-scale local fighting tournaments. Seeing that the fighting pit brought happiness to the people of Sardonis, Aysha left it intact. Former Slave Dungeons Large dungeons where inferior slaves were put to death and where slaves that were viable enough for the slave market were temporarily stored before being shipped out. The dungeons were promptly shut down by Aysha Morose after she occupied the city. There are talks that the dungeons will be remodeled into an estate, or turned into a museum that condemns Albion's past practices. Rastlinburg Memorial Museum & Library Rastlinburg, former capital of Albion that was destroyed by Vecna in 1423 BP, has a memorial site in the city of Sardonis. It serves as both a place for individuals to pay their respects and to learn about the history of the city. The curator of the location is Jasmine Sigmundson, who is also an accomplished explorer and scholar. Royal Amphitheatre of Albion Once the site of twisted performances that originated from the minds of the Fargo family's loyal associates, the Royal Amphitheatre of Albion has instead been given to the Bardic College. Day to day operations are now overseen by Raena Emberwood, and the amphitheatre now puts on more legitimate and practical performances and concerts. Sardonis Canals & Public Gardens An expansive canal runs along the city's southern walls, with large public gardens resting on the southern side of the canals. The area has been given countless makeovers since Aysha Morose took charge of the city, and the canals and public gardens that were once drab and unwelcoming under Fargo rule are now bright, colourful, and welcoming. The Merrigold Hashery, an upscale restaurant that is run by Benn Brimlow and his seven daughters (Alva, Clementime, Felicia, Johanna, Millicent, Tristenna, and Yolanda), sits along the perimeter of the gardens. The restaurant is named after Benn's late wife Merrigold. Sardonis Chapel A chapel of moderate size rests near the city's canals. While the dominant religion in Sardonis is the Church of Chemosh, the Sardonis Chapel welcomes followers of all religions. Unlike many other cities, it permits worship of almost any deity as long as they are not malevolent. The chapel is overseen by Priya Faircroft, a tiefling Priestess of Aureon. Sardonis Library A large library in the city's northeastern reaches, the Sardonis Library houses a great deal of fiction and non-fiction readings brought in by Aysha Morose to give the people of Sardonis more books to enjoy since pastimes such as reading were formerly a rare luxury in Sardonis. Sardonis Military Barracks Military barracks on the northern edge of Sardonis where soldiers practice and train under the watchful eyes of Jaffer Ignair, Lars Kofroy, and Francois Bellamy. A large archery range sits outside of the barracks that is also open to public use. Trias Manor An estate owned by the Trias family, with Hannah Trias currently the acting matriarch of the family. The Trias family emigrated to Albion from Alexandria several generations ago, thus Zeltennian values were still a prominent part of their family's core beliefs. As such, the Trias family was quick to align with Aysha Morose when Sardonis was liberated. Hannah Trias now serves as one of Aysha's chancellors. Veritas Manor A vacant manor in the southeastern end of Sardonis near the canals. The Veritas family was staunchly loyal to the Fargos. After the city was taken by Aysha Morose and the city's soldiers were brought in line to follow her by Lars Kofroy, the Veritas family was imprisoned after they immediately attempted to overthrow Aysha Morose and take the city back in the name of Fargo Albion VII. Category:City Category:Town Category:Location Category:Places in Albion